A Strange Twist in Fate
by StreakingHerculobus
Summary: In addition to Shirou, Kiritsugu pulls an unconscious Saber from the fire. Now the two must learn how to coexist and put the past behind them for the sake of the boy. Will they ever learn what it means to be a family?
1. Volume 1

3 AM. Saber stared out the flat's only window onto the parking lot flooded by orange street lights. Their black Volkswagen waited just outside the door. Occasionally people could be seen, slinking toward the convenience store, no doubt wrapped up in some shady business. Still, Saber believed she could trust the thugs more than she could trust the man she currently shared a room with.

"You should have let me die."

"I know."

Pulling the curtains closed Saber collapsed onto one of the two mangy beds. A lamp provided minimal light, but you could just tell the outline of the boy Kiritsugu rescued sleeping soundly beside the man.

"I'm not going to help you."

"Yes, you are."

Saber sighed and wiped her bangs to the side. She massaged her forearm where the fire had consumed her skin. That was two days ago when after a little first aid, Kiritsugu proclaimed her good to go.

"I don't owe you anything. In fact, you are the one who owes me. You effectively killed my chance at the grail and condemned me to this pathetic existence."

"Bitterness doesn't suit you. I thought the king would be above holding grudges."

At her feet the air conditioner churned out a frosty climate which chilled to the bone. Earlier she had moved to turn the temperature up only to find out that Kiritsugu controlled the thermostat. _'After all, I pay the bill,' _she remembers.

"Here I'm nobody. And it's your fault I'm stuck."

"No, it's not," he chuckled dryly. "Don't hold me responsible for the train wreck called your life. They were your choices."

Kiritsugu turned off the lamp and relaxed on his back. "I'm no saint either. And I don't claim to be in any respect better than you. By all measures you were an immensely more forceful and effective person that I am. It's just I'm not as naïve."

Saber stretched herself out and made sure to face away from the intolerable Mage hunter just across the desk. She played with the frilly edges of her sheet as she began counting. Since the fire, counting was the only way she managed to fall asleep.

"I should have died," she whispered to no one in particular.

**X**

"Your child is so cute."

Saber jumped. A woman had joined her on the bench. Before them a number of children frolicked in the playground. Shirou had found a playmate in a taller redhead.

"I apologize if I frightened you."

"No, I'm the one to blame. Lately, I've been a little on edge." Saber concentrated on a meek smile.

The woman nodded in understanding. "My name is Linda by the way."

"Arturia, but most people call me Sabrina." Saber extended her hand and Linda shook it. "And your child?"

Linda pointed to the girl playing with Shirou. "Melissa. She's seven years old."

"Shirou," Saber anticipated. "He's eight. And," Saber admitted, "he isn't mine. I'm the nanny."

Linda formed an 'o' with her mouth. "I see. Then he's very lucky to have such an attentive guardian. I haven't seen your eyes leave him once."

"I believe in doing my job well." An awkward silence ensued as Saber returned to monitoring Shirou.

Linda attempted to revive the conversation. "So," she said, "where does he go to school?"

"Avenue House School." Saber caught something in her peripheral and stood up abruptly. A sprinting Shirou practically tackled her. She absorbed the exuberant embrace and rustled his brown hair.

"Are you ready to go?"

The redhead jogged over as well and joined her mom. Linda pulled her purse strap over her shoulder. "They took to each other very well, don't you agree?"

"Most assuredly." The wind picked up and blew her blonde bangs to the left.

Shirou tugged on her shirt. "Hey Saber, can we get ice cream? Father always buys me chocolate when we go out."

"Sure, just let me make sure I bought the correct credit card-"

The phone rang. She answered the cell only for her countenance to fall. "Yes sir. I understand. Right away."

Saber pressed end and turned to Shirou. "I'm sorry to say that we must go straight home. Your father wants to see you."

She addressed Linda. "It was nice meeting you. Perhaps we'll see each other again?"

"Of course." Linda with her hand around Melissa's watched the two leave. Then recalling something strange, she called out. "Why did he call you 'Saber'?

Saber stopped and looked over her shoulder. "It's just a game he likes to play."

**X**

They were at a bar. Kiritsugu's idea. Evidently he needed a little bit to drink. Under normal circumstances Saber wouldn't say no to a glass of wine, as long as it was in the spirit of victory such as a toast. However, drowning one's sorrows, she believed, was beneath her.

Nevertheless, she pulled up a stool, ignoring all the looks she was receiving (her golden hair, like that of the crown she once wore, in combination with her petite figure didn't seem to belong in such a rough establishment. Yet she made up for her lack of stubble in her walk and in her conduct. She possessed more confidence than the burliest man in the room.)

A mug is slammed onto the bar before her, and at first she was tempted to reject the whisky. On second thought she reached for the handle and took a swig, watching Kiritsugu out the corner of her eye.

He puts his glass down and stares at her unimpressed.

Another swig. This time she finishes the drink and indicates for another one. The bartender hands her one reluctantly. "No, this won't do." Saber pointed toward an entire pitcher. "I want that."

"I'm afraid, lady, that if you intend to get alcohol poisoning, it's not going to be in my bar."

"Just do it."

He narrowed his eyes and did as she ordered. Something about her made him want to obey.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kiritsugu demanded.

"I'm going to teach you how to properly drink. Like a man. Think you can handle that?"

He throws down a twenty and storms out of the bar. Saber couldn't resist a smile, satisfied that she got under his skin. She raises the pitcher to her lips and rolls her eyes.

"Is he your husband?'

She frowned at the bartender's question. "Right now it certainly feels like it."


	2. Volume II

Saber diced the vegetables and then divided them amongst three bowls. Balancing them in her hands she made her way to the dining table where Kiritsugu already sat with the newspaper. A moment later Shirou bounded over and assumed the place beside his guardian.

"What are we having, Ms. Penn?" the boy beamed.

Saber gestured to the dishes. "Rice, biscuits, veggies, and chicken tenders."

Shirou nodded happily and poked Kiritsugu in the side. "What are we doing today?"

The man put away the newspaper and uncrossed his legs. Reaching over to ruffle the boy's hair, he replied, "I thought we could go to the park."

Shirou clapped his hands. "Yay!" He tugged on Kiritsugu sleeves. "Can we play with the dogs again?"

Kiritsugu smiled imperceptibly. "If their owners don't mind. But I must warn you. Remember the last time you got involved with a dog twice your size?"

The boy's grin diminished somewhat. "Yeah, but this time I'll dodge out of the way. Miss Penn showed me how to roll and spring up on my feet the other day."

Kiritsugu shot Saber a look. Shirou continued obliviously. "Did you do gymnastics?" he asked of the former swordswoman.

"No, I didn't." Saber reached for a third helping of chicken tenders.

"Yesterday at school we were given an assignment to draw our mothers." Shirou put down his fork, an odd expression on his face. "Why don't I call you 'mommy'?"

Saber nearly choked while Kiritsugu looked mildly amused. Regaining, her composure Saber answered, "You had a real mommy remember. I want you to always think of her first."

Shirou did not look any less comforted. "I'll try." Full of questions he couldn't quite put into words he observed the reserved way his two guardians ate together as if worried about stepping on the other's toes. Finally, underneath the table he secretly balled up the piece of paper he meant to share and let it drop to the floor. For some reason the park didn't sound as fun.

That night Kiritsugu reached for the pen he dropped and discovered the crumpled sheet. Initially ticked at Saber for missing a spot, his ire turned into incredulity as he read the words underlined at the top: 'Mom and Dad.' Below what appeared to be a crayon picture of him and Saber holding hands met his eyes.

**X**

It was his twelfth birthday and Shirou had figured out by now how his guardians frequently fought. The arguments were growing more common in the household ever since his Dad learned of his illness.

From time to time he inquired into their past, of how they met and what they did, stuff that every child has a right to know. But they always evaded him.

"You stubborn coot!" Saber could be heard all the way across their two thousand square foot home. "I can't believe you are willing to just let your daughter-I mean _her_-go. Don't you have any pride as a father?"

"I suspect you would know about fatherhood. Remind me of how my own son killed me?"

A scream of frustration. "Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to question my actions, you broken down old man?"

"When you were reduced to an ordinary housewife. Have you forgotten who supports this family?

A pause.

"You changed the subject. I wanted to talk about how you are going to just let Illyasviel become a puppet of that family, a sacrifice and nothing more. And for what? Her death will be pointless."

"I know that already! But unless you get suddenly really good at persuasion, there's nothing we can do. I told you, she's brainwashed by now."

A longer pause and Shirou could tell the conversation was winding down.

"So you're just going to give up?" Saber finished soberly.

Kiritsugu rubbed his face, his features twisted in anguish. Why did that woman have to be so insufferable? Couldn't she tell he tortured himself enough already?

"What do you think?"

**X**

His fourteenth birthday had come and passed. For the last two years he had begged his father to teach him how to be a mage with no results. Today, it seemed was going to be no different.

He had first learned about his father's abilities when the man revealed the origin of the pills Shirou had taken when he was younger and still vulnerable to nightmares. He remembered at the time how Saber always abused the notion of taking medicine for emotional problems. His Dad had said something along the lines of, "and you wonder why ordinary people couldn't relate."

The two were a mystery. He had learned a little more about his guardians in the past six months. Like how Sabrina (now Saber) used to be his father's heroic spirit who fought on his behalf in something called a Heaven's Feel. And how he possessed a sister somewhere across the continent.

Apparently, another war was approaching, and Kiritsugu was dead set against participating. Saber acted indifferent, though he could tell she definitely wanted in.

"I said no. It wouldn't serve a purpose. Without a heroic spirit, we are a placed at an enormous disadvantage in the first place. Plus you have to consider how I'm no longer at the level I used to be, and it would take years for me to train you well enough to even step within a mile of another Magus. And we both know I don't have that long." His father looked him in the eye.

"I suggest enjoying the time we have left together. A life of heroics, sacrifice, and ideals isn't worth it. Take it from two people who know."

Shirou bowed his head.

Almost as an afterthought, Kiritsugu added, "The grail is corrupted anyway. It will be just like when I found you. Except this time when the victor foolishly makes a wish, nothing will stop the corruption which is bound to flow forth.

Shirou practically pounced on his father. "That's exactly why we have to participate! To prevent that from happening."

"There is another grail."

Shirou paused and Kiritsugu fumbled with his cup. Saber stood at window, staring intently at the yard. "The true grail not formed from the pretend-magic you magi practice. The one I and thousands others sought at times, but never to find."

"You're not suggesting…"

Shirou had an inkling idea of what she was talking about. He had read the stories and fancied himself a part of them in his imagination. He liked to fantasize about stuff like that. Of Camelot and the Round Table. But King Arthur was just a myth.

Saber nodded. "I think a Quest for the Holy Grail is long overdue

_!**taking place in england.**_


	3. Volume III

So if you haven't noticed yet, the story has a theme. I try to keep the theme consistent with what I think the show elaborated on, about preventing or escaping or changing our fates, whether we want to fix a mistake, improve our lot in life, or live in a different way.

"Where are we exactly, and why did you drag us all the way out here? Kiritsugu followed Saber down the path. They had parked their car at the road and now they zigzagged through the woods.

He partially marveled at the sort of country they traversed. All around the colors seemed brighter than usual; especially the trees and sky, whose vibrancy of green and blue excelled the deepest hue found anywhere else on Earth. As a mage he sensed a strong amount of magical energy in the air, so unfamiliar and so strong that he felt like he was experiencing magic for the first time.

Shirou noticed it too. The boy had the makings of a great mage, Kiritsugu was sure, which is why he at last decided to train the boy.

Saber, on the other hand, paid no attention to the strange energy which imbued the land. She walked with a purpose, not even checking if they were following or not. "We're close," she said.

Kiritsugu rolled his eyes. "How would you know that? Britain has changed a lot in the last thousand years."

"A king can always navigate his domain no matter the circumstances." She pulled to a stop before a transition into a large clearing. Before them stretched a small lake, the water unbelievably still. "We're here," she breathed, astonished by the sight.

Shirou didn't see what the big deal was. "Where is here exactly?" He scoped the clearing for any sign of the extraordinary or worth mentioning.

"The Lake," Saber replied, as if that explained everything. "And be quiet. We don't want to attract negative attention." She jogged down to the edge of the water. "Let's see," she whispered. "Is it here?"

Shirou joined her. "Now what are you looking for? He picked up a stone and was about to skip it when Saber's hand caught his arm.

"I wouldn't do that."

Kiritsugu scoffed. "What's wrong with the boy having a little fun?"

Saber shook her head. "_She_ might be upset." Her eyes scanned the surface of the water. "That is, if she is here." Her face lit up. "Ah, there it is!" She pointed out a wooden canoe which had just drifted out from behind the branches of a large willow. She sprinted over and using a large stick guided it closer to shore. Kiritsugu and Shirou approached, a bit skeptical.

"I thought we were going to search for the grail," Shirou said. Then considering how excited Saber looked, he amended, "But a pleasant afternoon on a boat doesn't sound so bad." He tugged on Kiritsugu's sleeve. "What about you, Dad?"

"He can't come." Saber didn't glance up from her preparations. "Shirou, you can come though. If we're lucky it'll be the most profound moment of your life, one you will never forget."

Kiritsugu saw where this was going. "You can't be serious." He crossed his arms and chuckled. "Have you lost it? The likelihood that she still exists? And even if she does, what makes you think she will grant it to you? There's no kingdom to save. You don't lead armies. What are you thinking?"

Saber pushed off with Shirou aboard. "You just have to believe."

As she said those words Shirou saw beyond the caretaker. For the first time in all the time he's known her, Shirou glimpsed a royal countenance, infused with an astounding unspoken passion. He couldn't help but to admire the way her stare didn't wander, so focused on the task at hand, guiding the boat so skillfully, without a second thought. Her small smile was incredibly contagious. At that moment Shirou felt that nothing could stand in their way just because she was at his side.

They arrived at the center of the lake. Saber put the makeshift oar away and waited. She was prepared to wait forever if that's what it took, she so desperately hoped for the maiden's appearance. Shirou waited beside her, careful to not make a noise. He felt that this was a very sacred period. What told him this, he didn't know.

A small breeze began and Shirou twisted his head, searching for any changes but there was none. He gave a small wave to his father who waved back. Kiritsugu stood at the shore under the belief that this was just a waste of time.

At last the tip of a shining blade appeared, rising out of the water. The steel grew wider and wider until it tapered out and finally the hilt emerged. A crystal hand gripped below the guard. The sparkling arm made no sound as it breached the surface. Instead the entire forest had gone silent, as if aware of what was happening. Shirou looked on in amazement. The second the sword had emerged he felt like heaven itself had touched down on Earth, like they were receiving a visitor from the higher plane.

Gratefully, Saber reached out and accepted the sword. The hand slowly retreated back under the water, the exchange completed. Saber ran her hand down the side and then pulled it tightly against her chest. Once again in possession of Excalibur, she couldn't be known as Saber any more. Instead, Arturia, the Once and Future King of England, had returned to the world.

Kiritsugu was reminded of the prophecy: _"But Arthur's grave is nowhere seen, whence antiquity of fables still claims that he will return." _It appeared that the time had come.

_X_

Kiritsugu placed Saber down. Silent the orphaned boy held onto his cloak, having cried all the tears possible.

She resembled an injured angel. With pale blond hair, much longer than when she first arrived, strewn over her body. And her outfit, not the robes of a king, but a warrior princess.

Though wounded and wearing armor, she still emitted a genteel aura, more sophisticated than 'royalty' today, not by virtue of how cultured she was or how pure her bloodline, but by virtue of her ideals. Whether half-dead, in the midst of battle, or even in her weakest moments (like now), her principles remained, having been constructed and reinforced for years, a daily struggle against all the things which want to tear us down. And what does she get in return? His scorn, the infidelity of a kingdom, a pitiful death here in this burning neighborhood?

In that moment Kiritsugu understood completely why she is remembered so many centuries later, with scarcely a fault to her name. Not because of Excalibur or Avalon. But because of the order she establish and the kingdom she defended. The Round Table wasn't an accident. The knight code was not hastily scratched down on parchment. No she studied the highest virtues possible, and was mastered by them. She let them be her guide, and they took her where few men had gone before. Was that her fault? Did she deserve such contempt from her contemporaries? For merely following her heart?

But then, if she was so perfect, why was she here now, stuck in the twenty-first century, nothing but a beggar? Kiritsugu abandoned long ago the childish notion that only good things happen to good people. That clearly wasn't true Yet his heart had clung onto it, and he was tempted by it now. It was asking him, why is the world so unfair?

For that he had no answer.

**_"There is no armor against fate."  
>-JAMES SHIRLEY, <em>The Contention of Ajax and Ulysses<em>  
><em>**


	4. Volume IV

The quest was not going well. Saber no longer possessed the high hopes which spawned this adventure, and Kiritsugu never had faith to begin with. Shirou's determination and optimism was the only thing driving them on.

They were inside a tower. Glastonbury Tor, to be exact. It used to be a fort on a hill in Scotland, but today was no more than a tourist attraction.

Saber insisted they come in the early morning. Apparently, she meant to find the first clue here. In his research Kiritsugu found the place to not be of much historical significance, just extremely old. He understood at the same time that some of the most important events of human history will never reach a textbook, whether through neglect or ill intent.

"The tower has been rebuilt, but that doesn't negate the significance of its location. The tower was constructed here for a reason. Merlin believed that the Grail happened to be in possession of the monks who took retreats here in the years before my birth. Naturally word spread, and this became the epicenter for all those looking for the cup."

"How does that work exactly," Kiritsugu asked sincerely for once. He felt the mossy stone of the cylindrical walls. Shirou was too absorbed with the daunting sight above him. The tower stretched a hundred feet above them where it met the sky, And with the sudden cloud cover, the tower took on a haunted atmosphere.

Saber smiled. "Not many people know this, but the Grail leaves a track wherever it goes. Of course in light of this knowledge people first began their search in Jerusalem. However that trail was erased a long time ago. So we must pick up later."

"I see. And what does the trail look like?"

"Clues more than anything." She saw Kiritsugu's dubious expression and replied, "you didn't expect this to be easy did you?"

"Um, Saber," Shirou called out. A low buzzing sound could be heard and the next second, the boy dodged a yellow ray of light which emanated from the middle of the air. There appeared to be no source aside from the smaller blue lines of light which danced between the cracks of the rocks.

Hurriedly, Saber thrust herself into the open, straining to see where the light was pointing out across the countryside. You could see for a mile or two over the perfectly green pasture and hills. "There, towards the East!" she exclaimed.

Kiritsugu joined her. "The Southeast to be more exact." He placed his hands in his pockets, acting more like a spectator than anything on this journey. They hadn't run into any competitors and he doubted they ever will.

Then it dawned on Saber. "Oh no. It can't be," she said, shaking her head. "It's back in Rome?"

"Why do you say that?" Shirou tugged on her sleeve, just like he used to, though now he was taller than her. Sometimes it was the only way to draw her attention with her propensity to space out. "And how is this light being produced. I do not feel any magic."

"Because it isn't magic. It's the earth. For once, our surroundings are being of assistance." Ignoring their quizzical looks, she went on, "As for why I'm so upset, the grail's being in Rome means that someone must have moved it, and perhaps even now, may be in control of it."

She cocked her head. "Though if that was true, I think we would see the effects by now. Perhaps it was purely by accident, or maybe the Knights of the Templar changed their mind about the hiding place at the last minute. We won't know until we find it."

The light flickered off, and Kiritsugu was forced to admit in the light of recent developments maybe the quest wasn't so silly after all.

**_X_**

"So strange to find you here." Saber was in the coliseum. Kiritsugu and Shirou were eating lunch somewhere. She had told them she wasn't hungry. Instead she wanted to see the remains of a place which had terrorized and entertained so many people simultaneously. She remembered the last time she stood here, as a conqueror. Now, nothing more than a housemaid.

"You've been following us." She steeled herself against the wiles of Gilgamesh, who perched himself in a row of seats above her.

He nibbled on the petal of rose. "I wasn't supposed to reveal myself, but where is the fun in that?" He stopped chewing and threw an odd look her way. "I must admit I'm curious. After so many years of inactivity, you are suddenly gallivanting around the world. What has gotten into you? Or better yet what are you looking for?"

"You wouldn't understand."

He smirked. "My master reckons you are searching for the true grail. Of course he is convinced that the grail is already in the hands of the catholic church in the form of Valencia Chalice."

"Then he is a fool."

"I won't argue with you there." Gilgamesh hopped down and faced Saber, not stupid to make skin contact yet, though that is a part of what he wanted. He had to will himself back from reaching out and stroking her angelic check, which was hard to do, when he was accustomed to simply taking everything that he desired. The world belonged to him. And everything in it. Including her. She just hasn't realized it yet.

"Have you noticed how no one believes in something greater anymore?" He threw his head back and laughed. "The arrogance of the human race. They refuse to consider that they are not the most intelligent or most powerful beings in or outside the universe."

Saber's knuckles grew white from where she gripped the modern rail. "I have noticed somewhat," she said, shakily.

"Take for instance your grail. An object of supposed immense impact, yet everybody has stopped looking. Why? Are all humans quitters? Or don't they believe in the divine anymore?"

"You sound hesitant about the grail as well."

"Hmph. I learned a long time ago that death was guaranteed no matter who you are or what you possess. A grail which promises eternal life is nothing more than a dream for the weak."

"You know, the legend never says that. The grail just promises life. I won't fully comprehend what that entails until I find it."

He shared a knowing look with Saber. "They also say it can grant your heart's desire."

Saber broke eye contact and said softly, "There might not be a difference."

* * *

><p><span>Shirou will come more into play when he summons his own servant. Hint, hint. <span>


	5. Volume V

**Thanks for all the reviews. You asked for flashbacks? here they are! I hope they're angsty enough. **

* * *

><p>The happy days are gone. Decisively no more. Destroyed. Burned to a crisp. Never to come again.<p>

Saber wasn't going to lie to herself. There would never be another chance for true happiness. Not when she had failed so badly. Her entire life revolved around Britain.

Then her kingdom had been stripped from her. She was laid bare, naked to the world. Without her standard there was nothing between them and the ordinary girl named Arturia.

A humbling experience. It occurred to her, as she laid in the fire, that she hadn't been anything special in the first place. No more righteous than the person next to her. No more successful. No more talented.

Just more broken.

The death of her parents had affected her badly. She lost them at such a young age, and unlike most children who were able to move on to some degree she obsessed over their absence.

Her father and mother had been angels. She adored them. But they passed away. All too soon. And while Sir Kay had been an acceptable replacement, his love could never compare to the King and Queen's of Britain.

The flames licked at her skin. Saber tried to stand but her muscles refused to twitch. What was wrong with her?

Not that she cared. What was left to live for? Everything she had worked for was gone in the blink of an eye.

Yes, she preferred it this way. It is the end.

She snorted. No wonder King Arthur's grave had never been found. He was too busy burning to death in a small village in Japan. In the twentieth century.

An anonymous grave for a girl who should have stayed anonymous instead of taking up the mantle of king. Looking back now, she realized her pride had been her downfall. Just like Solomon said.

The pain was spreading. Saber recognized the scent of burning flesh. She had smelled it often enough during the raids.

Soon the conglomeration would completely consume her body and she would be purified. Her ashes will scatter and there will be no more evidence a person named King Arthur ever existed. (The legend was already hotly debated.)

Accepting her fate, Saber retreated into her mind. She imagined that she was back in Camelot, this time as a citizen. Proud of her country and proud of her king: a ruler-who unlike her-didn't have to live a lie.

Then she felt sturdy hands close around her arms. They hauled her out of the debris and cradled her limp body. She cracked opened her eyes. Her savior was focused straight ahead.

In that moment she didn't register that it was Kiritsugu. She only saw the outline of a majestic warrior. For those few seconds in her less than lucid mind state she was in love with him.

* * *

><p>"Nobody asked you to rescue me!" Huffing, Saber curled her fists. Kiritsugu was so…so…<p>

...Irritating!

"If you don't need me, just say so. I'll leave. I'd be happy too. Because if I stay here one more second I'll have no choice but to kill myself."

"You sound like a spoiled teenager."

"Frick you."

"Language." Kiritsugu was currently fixing dinner in the kitchen. When Saber out of the goodness of her heart offered to help, he started to make sexist remarks. It had already been a long day at the market where Saber worked as a grocer. Tonight she couldn't ignore his stupidity like she usually does.

"You know, this is all your fault. You told me you had your suspicions about the grail as early as the summoning. Why didn't you tell me? We might have avoided the fire."

"Would you have listened to me?"

Silence.

"I thought so. You were too caught up in your delusions about Camelot. Now pass the pepper."

"Ugh!" Saber didn't know when she started to lose her composure. But the more time she spend around Kiritsugu the less she acted like royalty. And where was the anger coming from? She had always prided herself on being so neutral even when it came to her enemies. She was a fair and logical woman.

But with Kiritsugu, she lost all semblance of control. That was the effect he had on her. And what disturbed her the most is how she never seemed to have any effect on him. Sometimes he acted like she didn't exist.

He lifted a spoonful of the noodles to his lips…

"I hope you choke."

Faster than she's ever seen him move before, he dropped the utensil and stood before prone body, invading her personal space. His hands gripped her arms to her side and his face was inches from hers.

"Wha-?"

Then he slammed her against the wall. She saw stars from where her head had collided with the drywall.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again," he warned.

Saber turned her head, discomforted by the proximity of his emblazoned stare. She plastered her back against the wall, as far as possible from his domineering figure. Still their clothes practically touched. "Don't do this," she spoke.

"Let me guess. You're going to hurt me?"

She flexed her arms, but he held them tight. Her wrists began to ache from being so forcefully planted against the wall. She raised her chin and looked him in the eyes. "So be it."

Before he had the chance to react, her knee was lodged in his gut. Keeled over, Kiritsugu shouldn't have seen the elbow coming for his cheekbone, but just before she made contact, he deflected her attack. Then he followed through with a backhand that she was too caught off guard to dodge. She stumbled, and her face burned, not from the pain but from the humiliation. No one could treat her this way and get away with it.

"I'll kill you."

Kiritsugu smiled. "Go ahead. If it doesn't violate your precious principles."

Saber cracked her neck, unsure of where to go from here. They were at a stalemate. Neither could afford to back down and it was too late for a diplomatic solution.

She never did anything in halves, so it was only natural she twirl once, gathering momentum for the spinning back kick.

He ducked at the last second, however, and using the small window of time it takes to recover from such an aggressive move, he launched himself forward. His right hand wrapped around her throat and once again threw her against the wall. He used her momentary stupor to capture both her hands and pin them above her head.

She recovered and instantly panicked. She bucked with her hips, but his chest was so pressed against her that she didn't have enough wiggle room. A new feeling that she had never experienced before infiltrated her body, warm and scary. The first time she had ever been completely at a man's mercy.

She couldn't meet his fierce gaze. She resolved to faintly struggle, as a sign that she hadn't surrendered just yet, and to stare at the tiles.

"Are you pouting?"

She saw red. With a howl she used her leg to trip up his own. He dragged her down with him and then they were rolling around on the floor, fighting for dominance. They exchanged blows and resorted to scratching.

Naturally he wound up on top, weighing forty pounds more. His forearm was pressed against her throat and he dared her with his eyes to keep fighting. He could crush her windpipe with ease.

She smirked.

Confusion. Then he felt something sharp press against his stomach. In the chaos of the grappling she had pulled a knife and now it was positioned to carve out his liver. "Are we done here?" she grit. Her breathing was short. His body was crushing her lungs.

Growling in frustration he tore off her. Without a look back he stomped off to his room, drops of blood following him.

Saber, having caught her breath, eased herself upright. She leaned over her lap, ignoring the sting of her injuries. She was glad she decided to carry that knife. But at the same time she wondered if she had gone too far. Did she really care that much about winning?

Finally it occurred to her, sitting there emotionally and physical exhausted, that she actually missed Kiritsugu's presence. He was like a drug to her. She hated the very core of his being. Yet like an addict each morning she forgot the negative aspects of the last incident and looked forward to the intoxicating elements of the next.

A sobering thought. Saber didn't notice the tears. She was too occupied with her feelings of self-loathing. That night the moon peeked through the window on her curled form as she slept on the hard floor where she believed she belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>!Poll! You tell me who you want to be Shirou's guardian in a review or drop by my profile to take a look at my preset options!<strong>

_/Partly inspired by Love the Way you Lie./_

Especial thanks to Shaaniqua, Yami Azuma, Suzululu4moe, Hunter-35, Isame Kuroda, The Justice and Death, Sixth Ranger Beta Halo, Dark0w1, the weird kid, King of Beasts, Piterio, and Ultima Owner for their thoughts. and once i put coronadomontes' review through google translate, i appreciated it as well. 


	6. Volume VI

**Thank you for all your reviews, and your input and especially 4 reading. I appreciate it and they keep the story going. This chapter may not be my best, but I'm hoping to institute a different scheme of writing from now on (excluding this ch) What I want to do is write in the spirit of the show.**

Rin Tohsaka gulped. The more the air became electrified the more nervous she became. Her guardian Kirei Kotomine did not reveal anything about the identity of the hero they were summoning. He only said that it would be enough.

Though Rin doubted that no matter who she summoned it would not be a greater personage than his own servant, and in that sense she found it unfair, but completely understandable since she was younger and more inexperienced.

And honestly, no matter who she summoned, it would be enough to defeat Kiritsugu and his blonde companion, whom Kirei had set his sights on in the war.

Rin of course was confused when Kirei, so focused on the grail the three families conjured, suddenly switched interests to this wild goose chase sparked by Kiritsugu. She wouldn't say it aloud, but she suspected both Kirei and Kiritsugu had deep issues with each other, considering the Heaven's Feel is now the last thing on their minds.

"Pay attention, girl. We are about to summon the class of Rider."

She nodded eagerly. She trained her sights on the spinning cloud of dust in the center of the array. A tall figure was being spawned, ground up. First his feet, then his waist, and finally his head and shoulders.

The dust dispelled, the spell complete, and she was truly awed by the striking man before them. Dignified, above all and secondly, regal. He wore a crown of laurel on his head and the typical dress of the ancient Greeks.

Unlike how Kirei described most summonings occur, the servant did not deign to bow or pledge his allegiance. Instead he looked straight at her and introduced himself with the smoothest voice: "Greetings, little girl. My name is Gaius Julius Caesar, and I am at your service."

Rin opened her mouth to say something, but he interrupted her. "Before another word is said, let us take a drink of friendship and perhaps a little nourishment is in order. We can discuss things over dinner."

Rin had a feeling she wasn't going to get much of her own opinions in. As in life the man known as Caesar was about to dictate everything in death.

X

Illyasviel squirmed in anticipation. Finally the culmination of everything she had worked for her whole life. She knew her grandparents were very pleased with whom they were about to summon, so naturally she was as well. Hopefully the servant will be strong enough to defeat her father and finally show him and that orphan what they were missing.

"Yes," her grandfather smirked. "Perhaps Kiritsugu thinks he's clever for keeping Avalon, but we have something just as good."

He removed a sword, almost equal to Excalibur in majesty, but lacking every bit of nobility and honor. Instead it emanated a twisted aura, corrupted by greed and jealousy, the sword of no proud knight. "Look closely, granddaughter, at the sword which matched King Arthur's: Clarent."

_The coward's blade_. Ilya put a hand over her mouth. She was educated by her family on their history, going all the way back to medieval times and she was familiar with the stories and held them as true. "The same sword which King Arthur pulled out of the stone?"

"Very good," her grandfather smiled. He began to prepare the array.

"Then that means…" Illya trailed off. "No way!" She latched onto the old man's arm. "But you're summoning a villain!"

"Get off me, stupid girl." He threw her to the side. "Mordred will obey us and unlike last time there will not be a pesky personal code to interfere."

He placed the object in the center and set about the summoning. Ilya watched from her position on the floor, as the spell was cast and the winds picked up even though they were inside.

Once the smoke dispersed a young woman stood before them, dressed in red and lightly armored. She wore the smirk of a traitor, having carried out his treachery. She was also the very likeness of that woman Kiritsugu roamed around with, Ilya noted.

Her grandfather merely sighed. "Not another one," he mumbled.

But idle musings aside, Jubstacheit von Einzbern considered the newest enterprise of Kiritsugu. Old Man Acht once sought the original grail, and while he was still heavily invested in the Third Magic, he couldn't allow the mercenary to succeed. Especially with such an advantage as having King Arthur as an acquaintance.

X

Zouken was pleased. He always arranged for the most clever of summonings. And this time he had outdone himself.

The most sensuous woman reclined at a table with him. Sakura was present as well.

"Please tell me more, Morgan Le Fay," he raised his glass.

It was not every day you were able to speak with the most powerful human sorcerer in existence, second to Merlin of course.

X

Saber plopped down on the steps of the cathedral. It was their tenth stop in Italy. So far not availed. And Kiritsugu was beginning to have real issues.

"Look, I no longer deny the existence of the grail. You have shown me enough. But what I need to see now is some reasonable evidence that we have a chance of finding it in the first place. Because I'm beginning to feel like I'm wasting my time."

Shirou was inclined towards his father's negativity, but he wouldn't let Saber know that. He would continue playing the part of blind optimist. It was the first time he had seen Saber so motivated and he hated to steal that away from her.

Saber couldn't argue. At this point, it seemed they had hit a dead end. But the trail had to pick up again somewhere. She just didn't know where to go next.

Ugh! If only she had paid more attention to the grail when she was alive. But of course she was constantly warring and too busy to concern herself with treasures of immense spiritual and physical significance.

They were sitting on a bench near the altar. No one was present, not even the priests. Therefore no one besides the three of them witnessed the arrival of a dark haired man, as tall as Alexander and just as built, Saber noted. But he didn't walk with so much arrogance, and with a shield on his back he carried a spear. He wore a red cape, and lacked any sign of command, but Saber could see it in his eyes. This man was a leader. And judging by the amount of mana in the air, a heroic spirit.

Kiritsugu was immediately on guard. Shirou, at a loss.

Saber's hand went to Avalon barely hidden under her dress. They didn't have Excalibur. She thought it too dangerous to actually tote the most legendary of weapons around. It was hidden safely away in the floorboard of their apartment.

So they weren't exactly prepared for a confrontation of this magnitude.

"My name is Leonidas," he introduced himself. "I noticed the amount of magic in this location and decided to come check it out for myself, hoping to meet another heroic spirit of course. But it seems I was mistaken." He looked around the room. "I do still wonder about the source of the magic however."

"I am a magus," Kiritsugu input. "Perhaps that might explain it." He realized they were basically at this man's mercy, so a little cooperation wouldn't hurt.

"Yes, well. If you're a magus then you've surely noticed the heroic spirit headed this way. I seem to have drawn him here." He cricked his neck. "A feisty one too. I will have to teach him some patience. Some strategy as well. Because rushing into battle without knowledge of your opponent is a very risky thing."

Saber found herself agreeing with him. "Are you a king?"

He smiled. "Yes, you could say so, but I won't reveal too much. But depending on your education, you might have already guessed."

Shirou whispered, "Leonidas, King of Sparta. He defended the free world from the Persians over two thousand years ago."

Leonidas' ears twitched, but he was too busy waiting for their friend to show up. "Get ready now," he said. "He's not slowing down."

Kiritsugu closed his eyes. "A Berserker," he informed them. "Powerful, but we will see if he is as skilled as the last one we encountered."

Saber lowered her eyes, momentarily distraught by the memory. She didn't think she could bare to see another face from her past.

"You know it isn't wise to reveal your identity," Kiritsugu mentioned.

"Ha!" Leonidas shook his head in amusement. "There is no reason not to. I reject these categories that these families instituted. In war one must be fluid and ready to adapt. To be so committed to a single discipline is foolish." He ran a finger along his beard. "But I will tell you that I'm Lancer, if you haven't already figured it out." He raised his spear.

Then the doors were slammed open. In walked a young woman, clad in eighteenth century aristocratic attire with a gothic touch An exquisite red dress underneath a fox fur coat.. Extremely pale she also possessed an eerie glow. Her features seemed frozen in place and she moved with a robotic tendency.

Her eyes scanned the cathedral until they landed on Saber where they stayed.

Everyone observed as the newest arrival approached Saber with spectral curiosity. She circled the blonde woman once, and being taller than Arturia, leaned down and sniffed her cheek.

Saber meanwhile tolerated this woman's rudeness, though she was very inclined to punch her in the face, so unaccustomed to her personal space being violated. Finally Saber cleared her throat. "Um, may I ask what you are doing?"

The spirit didn't say anything. She merely strolled towards the exit, evidently satisfied.

Leonidas shrugged. He thought he might find some action coming here, but it seemed events were rather plain. His master only wished him to observe in the first place.

However, Kiritsugu wasn't willing to let it go. "Missus," he began. "May I ask your business?"

"No."

Kiritsugu was put off by her abrupt response. She sounded spoiled honestly, almost like a child constantly demanding to get its way. It clashed with her serious exterior and glossy and sophisticated midnight hair.

"But I will extend an invitation to the young lady in blue." The spirit turned around. "My name is Mina. We will meet again." Then then left the same way she arrived, with utter haste.

Shirou raised his brow. "Curious, isn't she?"

Kiritsugu rubbed his chin. "We don't know who her master is or what's his agenda. And it troubles me how easily other spirits are coming across us." He sent a look towards Leonidas.

"Don't ask me. My master—he doesn't permit me to reveal his identity—said to scope out the Rome area and I merely followed the trail of whatever lies in that woman's pocket."

Not wishing to be rude, he smiled apologetically and asked her, "What is your name by the way?"

"Saber," she replied.

"Oh," Leonidas said, pleasantly surprised. "Then—"

"Once," Kiritsugu interrupted. "She's only human now."

His face lit up in understanding. "I see. A past participant in the war." He addressed Kiritsugu. "Am I suppose that you are again searching for the grail and without a servant no less?"

"Not exactly," Shirou said. He didn't want to give too much away.

"Your business." Leonidas waved goodbye. "I have more searching to do. Maybe I'll come across a suitable opponent."

With the Greek departed, Kiritsugu wiped the seat from his forehead. "We were lucky. We're going to have to conceal our trail better. I didn't know our quest would attract so much attention."

Saber sighed. "There's something I should tell you."

Shirou's attention was grabbed.

"Quests for the grail are never attended by one or two people. Rather when one person instigates the search, all other interested parties are naturally drawn in. It's just a rule. I don't know why. But you can expect competition." She sat down on the steps to the podium and leaned her face against her fist. "Which is why I was hoping we'd find it by now.""

"Well, where are we going to look next?" Shirou bounded over to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. When he was younger, sure, he considered her a mother figure. But as he got older, his perception began to change and now they were more friends than anything. It probably had to do with how she never seemed to age, he was taller than her, and she never really acted like the mothering type.

"I have no clue."

**So Mordred will not be summoned by Shirou. i didn't think it would work since basically Mordred and Saber would have to declare immediate battle to the death against each other. it'd shorten the story.**

* * *

><p><span>The female spirit is not Mina Harker from Dracula, although that would be cool but merely a cover. It's someone from Fate Extra, just reality-ized and not so videogamish.<span>

Shirou will be getting his servant in either of the next two chapters. I was planning on it this ch but it didn't work out. I Hope I didn't OOC anything too bad. 


	7. Volume VII

The summoning circle hummed in anticipation. Shirou stood wthin its perimeter, following Kiritsugu's instructions to the letter. Saber watched from the side, anxious to behold their servant. She had spent a week scrounging around for the relic in lower Britain while Shirou underwent intense training from Kiritsugu.

Naturally Saber was disapointed with the sudden change in plans. She wished to find the true grail as soon as possible, but she couldn't deny the wisdom of having a protector, Events had already proven that they were indeed on the map in the eyes of the other masters.

So she absconded from her home country to Fuyuki City to meet up with the other two with the relic in hand, a banged helmet, inscribed with the symbol of Camelot.

The summoning died down to reveal a figure taller than Kiritsugu with long platinum hair tied up into a bun. He wore the armor of a knight, and held himself the same. Shirou was quite impressed, but Kiritsugu appeared dubious.

When she first explained who they were summoning, Kiritsugu expressed his duobts over the strength of the servant, but Saber reminded him of the might of a certain Berseker, whose skill exceeded Archer's.

The knight bowed low and in a masculine yet comforting tone, asked of Shirou, "I am of the Saber class. Young lad, are you my master?

However, before Shirou had the chance to reply, he saw glimpsed Saber in his peripheral, and fell to his knees in deference. "Impossible! The king yet lives!"

Saber cleared her throat. "Um, Shirou, let me introdue you to my last and loyal knight, Sir Bedivere."

* * *

><p>"How are we supposed to stop the grail?" Saber wondered why they had returned to Fuyuki City in the middle of their search for the true grail. "You realize Kiritsugu," she leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "that any chance you had of getting better are shot if we waste time here."<p>

"I've reconsidered what Shirou suggested. He's right. And I just refused to see it. We can't let what happened ten years ago happen here again.

"But," Saber searched for some excuse to dispel this sudden notion to abandon the true grail. "Have you forgotten our plan? You were going to use the ultimate wish granting device to save the world! Before the corrupted grail ever has a chance to ruin it."

He turned on her, and snarled, "Don't think I don't know what's truly going on behind those green eyes of yours. You still hope to save your people, no, to save your tattered pride, because your ego is larger than damn Archer's! Your selfishness will be the end of us all. We weren't getting anywhere with the search. You can't argue differently."

"What happened to you? This is the best chance you've ever had to complete your goal. It's like you've turned your back on everything you believed in."

Shirou shook his head. He felt helpless. He saw the signs. The situation faced the very real possibility of exploding. He'd seen the two resort to fists before, and it was a scary sight. Then for the week following, both would nurse their wounds in silence, refusing to speak in each other's presence.

And he'd be stuck in the middle, torn in two directions, forced to choose a side.

"Stop it!" He glanced between both. "I know you never thought much of my dream. You said you've seen it all, that you've been there and done that, and I take your word for it. But it hasn't discouraged me." He faced Kiritsugu. "I still believe in justice for all," and turning to Saber he continued, "and I believe that heroes can exist. I believe we can do the right thing without killing, and without compromising our ideals."

Kiritsugu and Shirou were silent for a moment. At first they were tempted to dismiss his speech as childish ramblings and a result of full blown naïveté, but when they saw his determined expression and the fire in his gaze, his words hit home. For that brief exchange they too believed in his dream. At least until their adult cynicism returned, conditioned in them from when they first matured by the incredibly tragic hand life dealt.

Kiritsugu was the first to speak. "That's nice Shirou." He hated to be harsh, but the boy was on the path to destruction. And he loved him too much to see that happen.

"Shut up, fool." Saber might tolerate Kiritsugu's attitude towards her, but's she'd be damned if Shirou had to endure it as well. "Now that I think about it, what's the point of you even being here? It's not like you ever had anything constructive or positive to bring to the table. Ever since Irisviel died, you've been crotchety bitter man."

He slapped her across the cheek with blinding quickness and raised a finger. "Don't you ever speak of her again. It's not your place."

"Actually, I do have a right. I was there in the weeks leading up until the end. I was her sole companion. I was the only female friend she ever had!"

"You hardly qualify as female! It was a mistake ever pulling you out of that fire."

"Isn't that exactly what I said at the time?" She took a couple breaths, collecting her thoughts. "It's not to late however, to correct those past mistakes."

* * *

><p>Saber reevaluated the wisdom of spending one more day with Kiritsugu Emiya. Following the fire she served him out of an obligation to Irisviel and to repay her deb to him for saving her life. But surely that debt had expired, especially considering the way he treats her. And tonight may have been the last straw.<p>

She would never be humiliated in such a fashion in front of Shirou again. Kiritsugu knew no bounds. She was that close to challenging him to a duel, but it'd feel wrong fighting a terminally ill person and in front of the boy no less, who thought the both of them family.

Therefore she contented herself to depart the house, much to Shirou's displeasure, which he sorrowfully made known. Kiritsugu, at first appeared shocked, but his ego caught up, and he shrugged bitterly at her loud declaration. Saber had threatened the same thing many times before but it was almost impossible to actually watch her walk out the door. She wasn't kidding.

He also had to endure Sir Bedivere's intense ire and that was after Saber had called him off and told the loyal knight to remove his sword from Kiritsugu's neck.

Saber experienced a little guilt leaving Shirou behind like that, but they never shared the bond he and his adoptive father shared. Of course she'd observe and if necessary, protect him to the best of her ability.

On the whole, however, Sir Bedivere was a very capable knight, and he'd provide plenty of protection and would lay down his life if that's what it took, all to please his king.

And if Bedivere wasn't enough, then Shirou understood the importance of the item she slipped him before she left, when whispering to the boy her parting words.

Back to the present where she remained in the nearest park nearing twilight. The moon was already high in the sky. The fence on which she rested like a child surveying its playground, was robed with a blue shade of light, matching her dress.

She fumbled with the edges, savoring the feminine design, much more appropriate for a girl, rather than the coarse robes and armor she wore in life. Shortly after she came to accept she was stuck in the 20th century for good, she realized that she was actually blessed to a degree. Apart from a certain mage killer, she was delighted with this second chance so to speak. To be able to act herself, with no more disguises, and to raise a child honorably even if it wasn't hers.

Everything was just…right.

Until a rustle brought Saber out of her ruminations. A second later, a purple sack was thrown over her head from behind and before Saber had an opportunity to struggle, both figures were gone from the night with a shimmer.


	8. Volume VIII

**An update at last! So sorry. This story is not abandoned. I just grew tired of writing for a bit, and I didn't have a laptop until a few weeks ag**o. ** I hope you enjoy.**

Saber inhaled slowly….and back out. The air was cold. She could see her breath from the light of the lone torch in the far corner of the room, burning magically. She doesn't know how long she's been here. She only woke up a couple hours ago, but in that amount of time the physical ache from her position had become unbearable.

It felt like she was lying on a coffee table. Her hands were stretched behind her head and as far as possible south. Her legs were the same way, bent completely at the knee, where she felt some kind of rope pinning her down. Her back was arched from the two angles the opposing ends of her body were conformed to. Even her hair was tied back, forcing her throat to be bared to the chill.

She closed her eyes. A servant must have taken her. But for whom and for what reason? She was virtually unknown, aside from Kirei (who she knew held no interest for her) and the Einzberns (who were above such tactics).

She adjusted her waist the millimeter she could move it, but it just sent her right arm into a spasm from the strain.

"That looks uncomfortable."

Saber jerked. That voice! She heard it before, but it seems like so long ago. A picture formed in her mind, and suddenly everything made sense. And the conclusion was a hundred times worse than she could have imagined.

A shadow fell over her and Saber glared into a familiar pair of golden eyes. The person before her could only be described as exquisite, soft-spoken, and unearthly to such a degree that you would swear she wasn't from this planet. Her ears looked like the wings of a butterfly and a dark tattoo swirled everywhere over her skin, given the appearance of a striped animal. She wore no clothes, but no one would say she was bare.

"Morgan," Saber sounded with a clenched jaw.

"My sister! You wound me." The woman quietly paced around Saber's predicament, letting her hand slide across parts of her body. "This is a happy reunion, _one_ I thought I'd never get to see." She nodded. "I spent a lot of time preparing, once I heard you were on this scale of existence. A mortal named Zouken was very obliging."

"What do you want?"

Morgan sighed and played with the frays of the rope tightly cinched around Saber's hair. "Many things, Arturia, but for tonight," she paused, "I will start on my revenge."

Immediately, a hand was clasped around her throat and Saber was staring into the infuriated expression of Merlin's equal. "You will pay for murdering him, _king. _That was no right of yours." He grip grew stronger. "You will wish I had strangled you right now by the time I am finished."

Then the pressure was gone but a hard impact on her cheek didn't give Saber the time to catch her breath.

Oddly, Morgan was back to being her detached and composed self. "I know you didn't believe in torturing people in your days as king. Instead you skipped straight to executing them and without trial I might add, but in the years since then there was a thing called the Spanish inquisition." She added with a flip of her hair, more like a mane, "You will get to learn more."

"I'm going to find Saber." Shirou paced the living room. Both Kiritsugu and their servant was present. It had been only two days since Saber left and with not much development in the war, he was itching for action.

But if he was honest, the sudden instinct to make a move emerged once he came to the conclusion that he was partly to blame and complicit in the reason that Saber left. He felt like he could have done more to prevent it. That he should have defended her more.

And he knew Kiritsugu regretted it as well. But the man would never admit his mistake. Too much pride. Shirou did find fault in him for that. But it didn't stop him from believing that his father was the best hero ever.

The reason he wanted to search for her may also have had to do with that horrible condemning stare that Bedivere was always sending them, although he saved the murderous one for the former Mage Killer.

"She is around," Kiritsugu assured him, gruffly. "She would never leave you alone, trust me." He flipped through the newspaper, looking for signs of activity.

"Exactly! So she could be in danger." Shirou spun around. "I'm tired of waiting. I think its time that I put my skills to good use." He shrugged on his coat. "Come on, Sir Bedivere. Something will get done tonight." He marched towards the exit.

Kiritsugu opened his mouth to protest, but he knew his son. And he knew there was no changing his mind in this case. Therefore he slowly stood up and reached for his cloak, wincing from the brief spike of pain. The poison was spreading. It hurt in his bones to move.

"I don't agree with this. It's not the smart move to make. But you go on ahead and remember everything I taught you." He pulled out a briefcase from underneath the couch. "I will be behind you."

Shirou could guess what was in the briefcase, and though he didn't agree, he nevertheless beamed and nodded to his father. "I won't let you down."

Saber's mouth opened and closed at frantic intervals. She wanted to scream so badly, but she vowed to never give Morgan the satisfaction. Instead, every sound she made came out as a hoarse whisper.

The steaming liquid made contact again, and it slowly trailed down her abdomen, a hot path of pain. Morgan had cut open her dress earlier and introduced her to molten silver. "This would probably kill an ordinary human, but we both know there is nothing ordinary about us."

"Don't ever," Saber wheezed, "lump me in with you. You are a disgrace to my father's household."

The next spilled over onto her thighs and dived beneath her leg to drip onto the floor. Morgan smirked. "It really will be a lovely sight when the silver that remains dries into your skin. And that pure appearance of yours is taken forever."

Morgan placed the boiling cauldron down. "The sight of you always made me sick. It was not right for such a brute to look so fair, a king with the complexion and grace of a girl. But after I am through there will be nothing fair about you. And I will permanently handicap that grace."

Gilgamesh decided to spy on "Kiritsugu" again, as per his master's orders, but Kirei should know he was only interested in one person only. And strangely enough, she wasn't around. He could clearly see that orphan they picked up for some strange reason a few years ago, and interesting! They had a servant. But Saber was nowhere in sight.

How bothersome. He liked it better when she possessed mana, and he was able to sense her location. But if the traditional way was not an option, he was fine with a more direct approach.

He smiled. "Let's see what the boy is made of."

#Whumpage is temporary. And you'll find that the story of Morgan and Saber will match the legend a little in certain way beyond the fact they were enemies. Thanks for reading! Oh, and I see Morgan similar to Mystique from x-men.  
><span>


End file.
